


Shrek x reader smut

by Cherriesandfoxes



Category: Shrek
Genre: F/M, Lemon, SPN - Freeform, Shrek - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, demon, demonspn, reader - Freeform, shrek x reader lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherriesandfoxes/pseuds/Cherriesandfoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shrek warms you up with love by fucking you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shrek x reader smut

A small gust of wind howl, a girl about the age of ___ walked in silence, unsure of where she was. “Where am I?” She asked herself before bumping into something. The girl could hear it breathing large, heavy breaths. It snorted and growled as (Y/N) looked up. The clouds cleared, allowing moonlight to begin shining on the creature. (Y/N) could see its green skin as well as its brown and white clothing.   
Within those few moments, it hit her that this was an ogre: the very thing she had been warned about. The thing was that this wasn’t just anyone, it was Shrek! “What are ye doing my swamp?!” He roared in her face, his breath smelling of onions. (Y/N) backed up slowly, not because she was afraid, but because of the ogre’s breath.   
“I’m lost....” She said in a sad tone. Shrek only grunted, placing his hands around her waist, throwing her over his shoulder. “W-what are you doing? Put me down!” (Y/N) shrieked, and began to cut a fit. “I’m taking ye back to my place.”   
Shrek hiked back to his home, still carrying the girl over his shoulder. Once he made it to his destination, he threw (Y/N) onto the bed after slamming the door shut. The ogre ripped off his shirt in one swift movement, exposing his chest. Carefully, he crawled on top of his new prized possession, soon smashing his lips down onto hers.   
The kiss lasted only for a short amount of time. “Take me away, Shrek. Let me into your swamp.” (Y/N) whispered, a small smile making its way onto her mouth before disappearing once again. He nodded as he took the girl’s clothes off, her body now uncovered. (Y/N) shivered slightly at the cool air; she knew she wouldn’t be cold for much longer, for she would soon be warmed up by the love of Shrek.   
Shrek slowly placed his extremely large face near (Y/N)’s breasts, beginning to lick and shake them. He moved lower, kissing her restless body every few inches. WIthout warning, he shoved two fingers up her pussy, earning him a small moan. He began to move them in and out.   
“Oh…oh my god, Shrek! Faster! Please” The young woman begged. Shrek ignored her request, and continued at his own pace. He knew this would drive her up the wall. “What are you-?” (Y/N) couldn’t get her words out before the ogre forced himself inside of her. “Shit… Shrek!”  
Shrek grinned as he thrusted as fast as he could go (five miles per hour for ten minutes), causing the vagina to begin bleeding. The girl’s eyes began to tear up after he took his cock out of her. She ignored the pain and the concerning amount of blood that poured out of her.   
After sliding off the bed, Shrek backed up and (Y/N) began to suck and rub his dick in teasing motion. She choked on his cum as she swallowed before she removed her mouth from the penis. Shrek closed his eyes as the cum shot into her face and ___ colored hair. It dripped onto the ground.  
At that very moment, (Y/N) realized that this was no ordinary cum. It was yellow instead of white. Oh god, what was it? Why was it yellow? Shrek grabbed her by the hair and opened his mouth, black smoke coming out as he roared loudly. Sam and Dean immedantly busted through the door and shot him, causing him to fall to the ground and die.  
“Shrek!” 

 

THE END (:

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is very unrealistic and probably has few mistakes, but this was just for fun. I hope you laughed at this and enjoyed it! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
